


Shoma's Baby Is Not Adopted

by heartsdesire456



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Children, Comedy, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Yuzuru The House Husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: Shoma loved his children more than anything. He loved his amazing husband. He loved their neighborhood and their friends and their life. What he didn’t love was how for a very diverse city, the people of Toronto could be very freaking ‘accidentally’ ignorant and borderline racist when it came to his youngest son having sandy, curly hair.





	Shoma's Baby Is Not Adopted

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from the fact that as a toddler, Shoma had lighter, coppery brown hair, and Jason as a child was blonde, so it's entirely possible their child could be born with fairer hair that will get dark with age.

Shoma loved his children more than anything. He loved his amazing husband. He loved their neighborhood and their friends and their life. What he didn’t love was how for a very diverse city, the people of Toronto could be very freaking ‘accidentally’ ignorant and borderline racist when it came to his youngest son having sandy, curly hair.

~

Shoma was used to shopping with Rentaro in a sling and Kayla in the little baby seat on the shopping cart once the rest were all in school. Before that he would have to get a babysitter or wait until night time when Jason was home, because he could not shop with the kids. Rentaro was in a sling on his front facing Kayla, so she could entertain him while Shoma got what they needed. Rentaro was just starting to talk and it was so cute to hear him repeat words Kayla said. 

“And then we will eat it!” she said and Rentaro squealed and kicked some. 

That caught the attention of a passerby. “Awwwww he’s so cute,” the woman said, looking at Rentaro and Kayla. “Your children are adorable.”

Shoma smiled and nodded his head. “Thank you,” he said politely. 

And then, to his shock, the woman looked between the three of them and smiled. “I always find it so admirable when people adopt, especially if they already have one of their own.”

Shoma’s face fell. “Excuse me?”

She just smiled politely still. “I think it’s really cool you adopted a baby after having a daughter already.”

“Why do you think he’s adopted?” he asked, but he already knew why.

The woman frowned in confusion. “Well, he, uh. He has curly, fair hair?” she asked in confusion.

Shoma rolled his eyes. “His father’s white,” he said bluntly, then shoved past the woman, ignoring her stuttered apologies as he kept going. 

“Chi Chi, why did that lady say that? What’s adopted?” Kayla asked and Shoma grimaced.

“It’s when you get a baby from somewhere else instead of Chi Chi’s tummy,” he tried to explain.

Kayla frowned. “Babies come from Chi Chi’s tummy?” she asked, and he snickered.

“Well, not all babies, but you and your brothers and sisters all did.” He winked at her. “Why do you think Chi Chi is so squishy? My tummy got stretched out from all you babies.”

Kayla clearly didn’t understand but he reached out and stroked her soft hair affectionately anyways when she didn’t keep asking questions like she usually would. 

~

When they got home, Jason had already picked the kids up from school and was helping with homework. “Alright, guys, you know the drill,” Shoma said as he came in with Kayla at his side and Rentaro still in the carrier. “Grocery duty, right now.” A few of the kids grumbled, but all of them got up and went to go get the bags out of the car. Jason stood up as well and walked over to greet Shoma with a kiss. 

“Hey, Shoma,” he said, then instantly unhooked the carrier and got Rentaro out. “Hey, Baby!” He swung him into the air, then hugged him and kissed his little face repeatedly. “Daddy loves you.” He put him on his hip then leaned down to kiss Kayla’s head. “Daddy loves all his babies.”

Shoma snorted, looking at Rentaro then at Jason. Of all their kids, most of them looked more like Shoma than Jason. They all had dark brown to nearly black hair and more Asian features. But Rentaro somehow got a lot of Jason’s genes, because his eyes were a lighter brown, his hair was sandy and curly, and her definitely had Jason’s nose. “I had another white lady think he’s adopted again,” he said, and Jason rolled his eyes.

“Honestly. People are so stupid.” He looked at Rentaro. “He just looks a little more like me than you and they think he’s adopted? Come on, get with the times!”

Shoma grinned and leaned in to kiss Rentaro’s cheek. “Hey, you deserve one to look like you at least,” he teased, turning to kiss Jason’s cheek after kissing Rentaro. “Daddy’s little boy.”

Jason smiled fondly. “You know I don’t care, but it is nice to have one Brown actually look like a Brown,” he joked.

Shoma snickered. “Yeah, well, trust me, they’re all yours. I’m too lazy to cheat on you.” 

Jason rolled his eyes. “Shoma, oh my God.”

“It’s just true. Even if I wanted to, I can barely take a shower without a child trying to get me to do something, how would I run around on you?” he asked, going to take off the baby carrier and hang it in the laundry room. 

~

Sitting with Yuzuru’s husband while Yuzuru and Jason both ran wild at the mall, shopping for the upcoming school program where the kids dressed like trees and flowers to talk about recycling, the last thing Shoma expected was to have a couple spot them and stop to coo at Rentaro only to say, “Awww, your son is adorable!” while looking at Jonathan. “You two have the cutest baby!”

Shoma’s eyes widened. “Oh no. Nooo no no.” He slid away from Jonathan some. “We’re just friends,” he explained. 

Jonathan chuckled. “I guess I see why you expect it, with the curls and all,” he said, pushing his own hair back. “But no, this little cutie isn’t mine,” he said, smiling down at Rentaro. He pulled the triplet.s stroller around from where it sat beside them to make the kids face them. “These are mine.”

“Awww, triplets!” the woman gushed, leaning over to look at them. “Hey, how old are you!” Shoma smiled as Kimmi (or was it Sierra? He had no idea) held up three chubby little fingers. “Awww adorable!”

The guy, however, kept looking between Rentaro and Shoma curiously. Shoma rolled his eyes, fed up with it all, and snapped. “Yeah, I’m married to a different white guy, it’s not really that rare.”

The man and woman both exchanged awkward looks before waving to them and scurrying away. Shoma rolled his eyes, hugging Rentaro. “Stupid white people,” he grumbled and Jonathan snorted.

“Yeah, well, I kinda know the feeling. Everybody thinks mine are Yuzuru’s children from a previous relationship since every single one of them is a clone of him,” Jonathan said, looking at his kids. Shoma looked as well and, yeah, he had a point. Every single one of them looked like Yuzuru staring back at him from a baby face.

“It’s just uncanny,” Shoma muttered. “Mine look like my kids and Rentaro looks more like Jason’s kid, but none of them are _identical_.”

Jonathan looked at Shoma with a piercing look. “One time, Yuzuru, his mother, his sister, and I took all the kids out while they were visiting. You’ve seen his mother and his sister.” Shoma’s eyes widened in horror at the thought of Jonathan being the only person at the table that wasn’t wearing the exact same face. “I think we scarred the waiter for life.”

“I’d imagine so,” Shoma said, shuddering at the thought of unexpectedly having seven of the exact same face and a random white guy all smiling at you at once.

~

Yuzuru was watching Shoma’s two little ones with his three little ones when one of the PTA mom’s husbands came over. “Wow, five kids and that body?” he said flirtatiously and Yuzuru immediately despised that asshole. “You know, if you’re free, I’m not really busy tonight. Maybe someone can watch the kids?”

“Wow,” Yuzuru said flatly. “You asshole. You really think you can hit on me in front of my children?!” he demanded.

The guy scoffed. “What? They don’t even look like. Surely your husband isn’t that naïve.” He nodded to the baby in his arms. “I mean honestly. Somebody got it on with a white guy before. Why not a black guy?”

Yuzuru flushed with anger. “I’m babysitting my friend’s baby, you pervert! Oh my God, honestly!” He put Rentaro on his hip and glared. “You can leave now. And I’m sure fucking sorry for Karen, you know, your _wife_, Todd. Oh yeah, I’m not unobservant. I know every couple in the fucking PTA!” he snapped.

“Shit, you’re a bitch anyways. Fuck it. I’m gone,” Todd said, walking away, and Yuzuru growled under his breath.

“Children. Never repeat the bad words we just said, okay? He was a very gross man and it made me angry. Those are bad words, okay?”

“Yes, Chi-Chi,” this triplets said in unison, making him very proud. He looked at Kayla and she nodded sleepily. Rentaro was too young to understand however, so he just hoped he didn’t say those words again.

~

Jason held Rentaro on his hip, glaring at Yuzuru when he dropped the kids off for Jason to play with. “Why is my one year old saying the F word all the time suddenly, Yuzuru?” he asked, and Yuzuru groaned.

“Fucking Todd-“ 

“THAT ISN’T HELPING!” 

“Todd, you know Karen’s husband? Yeah he hit on me in front of the kids and I got a bit mouthy,” he admitted. “Sorry.”

Jason sighed. “Goddamn it,” he said, then slapped a hand over his mouth. However, it was too late.

“DAMN!” Rentaro repeated and they both groaned in disgrace.

~

Shoma eventually got fed up with it. When people asked about Rentaro, he just lied outrageously.

“I stole him from white people.”

“I-D-K, Girl, he just came out weird looking.”

“I woke up one day and he was just at my house so I kept him.”

“He’s in Witness Protection and they gave him to me.”

What really was the straw that broke the camel’s back was when the principal of the school commented on it at the reception after the kids’ program. “He’s a cute little fella. Did you adopt him at birth or later on?” he asked innocently.

Shoma finally snapped. Carrying Rentaro, he grabbed Jason’s wrist and went up onto the stage and walked to the center and tapped the microphone. “Excuse me!” He held Rentaro up beside Jason. “Dear, every fucking one of you fuckers,” he said, not caring there were children around. “My baby is not adopted. Look at my husband and look at my baby. They have the same goddamn face!” He pointed at Yuzuru, who looked horrified. “He isn’t a whore who sleeps around to have kids look so different, he just looks after this baby sometimes. Rentaro is absolutely mine, I pushed his eight-pound twelve-ounce gigantic body out of my tiny one and trust me, even after six children, you don’t forget that kind of pain. This is my husband, this is our baby, they look alike, fuck you all for thinking he’s adopted because I’m Japanese and my baby looks white!”

He then walked off the stage and left Jason there to apologize for his language. He didn’t give a fuck. He kissed his baby and left to gather his children and go the fuck home.


End file.
